


I Thought I Hated Kids

by CodyIsMyBoi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, I need help, Or At Least I Tried, i leave trails of angst wherever i go i cant help it, loooool someone stop me, so does my poor boi, theres angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyIsMyBoi/pseuds/CodyIsMyBoi
Summary: Kirito is de-aged in SAO and fluff and angst and Klein and Kirito are my favorite characters I'm sure you can tell and I promise i write my stories better than I write summaries gimme a chance.IDC who u are comment lift my depression please comment
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Tsuboi Ryoutarou | Klein, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito & Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	I Thought I Hated Kids

The black sword slashed through the monster, cutting it in half before it had time to attack. Kirito lept back as the giant roared one last time before exploding into millions of crystals. 

He smiled, looking over his shoulder at the others. On the other end of the snowy clearing, Asuna dodged an oversized claw swiping at her, switching positions with Klein and the man darted forward, burying his katana onto the monsters bust then swiping to the side, ripping it from its body before that monster exploded as well. 

Asuna turned to look at him, a pleased smile on her face as Klein whooped, high fiving some members of his guild who were with them as well. Hearing that his particular quest would be harder than usual, Kirito contacted had Asuna, who received leave from the Knights and annoyed him until he messaged Klein and his guild, Fuurinkazan, who invited a few other players, but not until he swore up and down to an irritated Kirito that they could be trusted. It was too many for the solo player’s tastes, but Asuna and Klein we're bothersome enough that he had caved before the hour was up.

“I was starting to think you were in trouble over there,” Kirito teased as he walked over to her, and he glared at him, huffing. 

“Hey, I can take you on any day.” She said, and he laughed softly, raising his hands in surrender as she shoved him lightly.

His eyes flitted up to scan the crowd. Klein was talking to his guild and some other players, but several had their eyes on him and Asuna, badly disguised disgust on their faces. The smile slid off his face and he looked away. He knew what they thought of him, his reputation as a ‘beater.’ As much as he tried not to let it bother him, He couldn't help but feel heavy-hearted every time he was reminded. And he was reminded a lot.

“Hey,” Asuna interrupted his train of thought, and he looked back at her. She smiled at him reassuringly, and he smiled back, heat rushing to his face just like every time he saw her stunning self. He sheathed his sword, rubbing the nape of his neck as he did so.

“You have to go back soon, don't you?” He asked, and her face fell as she nodded. 

“I'm sorry, Kirito-Kun. You know how it is,” She moved to hug him and he welcomed her into his arms.

“Ey, Kirito!” Someone called. Asuna bulled away and the two looked to see who it was. Klein was waving an arm at them, grinning widely. 

“Hey, did you see me when-” Klein’s voice faded away as Kirito noticed movement in his peripheral vision. A player dressed in a long, hooded cloak approached slowly, hands twisting and forming shapes. Kirito’s eyes widened, and before he had processed the movements, he grabbed Asuna by the arm and spun her behind him, shoving her away as the other hand went for his sword. The player’s hands shot out at him, a ball of purple lightning streaked towards him. There were shouts, a couple of screams, and he heard Asuna call out his name, but in that second he was engulfed in the bright light, his sight completely blocked by the purple blaze. He felt it absorb into his body his limbs twitching of their own accord. His throat seized and for a terrifying moment, he was suffocating.

It was over as soon as it had started. One moment he was hovering inches above the ground, the next he was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. Asuna and Klein were by his side in a second, their hands pulling him into a sitting position. He blinked away the haze and black dots the bright light hand left in his sight, and he saw that Klein had positioned his men in a protective circle around them, weapons drawn. 

He tried to stand, but the hands of his friends pushed him back down. His eyes were wild, flitting from side to side in a panic.

“W-wait!” He shouted. “They- They're gonna get away!” Despite the protests, he stumbled to his feet, shaking away the dizziness. Asuna told hold of his arm, Klein of the other. 

“We already sent people after her,” Asuna said, face twisted with worry. “Kirito, what was that?” Kirito looked down at her, their eyes locking.

“I-” They let go of him and he looked down at his open palms. “I don't know, I don't feel any different.” 

“Could it have been some sort of hack? Magic or something?” Klein asked, and they both shrugged. Klein put his men at ease and they drifted back into their group, whispering to each other and watching the three of them. 

“Could be,” Kirito answered, a little bit more settled. “But doesn't it seem the tiniest bit strange-”

He suddenly choked, the words lodged in his throat as his chest tightened painfully. Light exploded in his eyes and the pain in his chest spread to his entire body. He couldn't see, couldn't feel anything around him but the pain radiating from deep inside. He felt as though he was being squeezed to death, suffocated by his own burning skin. 

‘I'm going to die’ was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

….

“...irito…”

His senses came to him slowly. First, his hearing. It was as though he was at the bottom of a pool, slowly floating up to the surface. 

“Kirito?” He recognized Asuna’s voice and tried to answer her, but the only sound he made was a quiet whine. He felt himself half on the ground, upper body leaning against someone else. His eyes were glued shut and he struggled to open them. When he did manage, they shot open the rest of the way on their own. 

Something was… off. Asuna and Klein came into focus, hovering over him, but they looked… wrong. Bigger, maybe? He tried to get up, but he felt weak, sore and exhausted. 

“A-Asuna-” He managed, but his voice was high, too high, and his hands shot up to cover his mouth. Slowly, realization at what was happening spread through him as he looked down at himself. His gloves were too big on his small, childish hands, the rest of his clothes hanging off of him, many sizes too big. 

He looked up at his two friends with wide eyes. He felt his breath starting to pick up, panic gripping him by the throat. 

“Kirito, answer me please.” Klein pleaded, and the fact that Klein never pleaded for anything before did nothing to calm him. 

“Wha-what's going on?” His voice trembled, and Asuna jerked away, her hands over her mouth and a furious blush on her face. ‘Sorry!’ she squeaked, burying her face in her hands.

He pushed himself off of the person behind him, his face turning beet red as he realized he had been lying in Klein’s lap. 

“How are you feeling?” The man asked gently, grabbing the cloak that was falling off of Kirito’s shoulders and pulling it tighter around him. His hands slipped out of the gloves and he held onto the edges of the cloak, taking them from Klein. He looked around, noticing they we're the only ones in the clearing. 

“Where is everyone?” He asked, turning back to Klein, who had a strange expression on his face, eyes crinkled and his mouth pulled tight. 

“We, uh, they're gone now. It's not important.” He stuttered, adverting his eyes for a second. He looked up at Asuna, who was still hiding her face. 

“Asuna, you have a mirror, right?” Klein asked, and she nodded frantically, taking a small pocket mirror from a pouch on her uniform and hurriedly handed it to him. He opened it and after a second of hesitation, turned it toward Kirito. 

In the mirror, huge grey, almost black eyes stared back at him, a young, child-like face framed by messy locks of dark hair. Mesmerized, he took the mirror from Klein and starred at his reflection. 

The air around the three was tense as they waited for a reaction. 

“...No, no this can't, this is impossible…” He whispered, his grip tightening around the fragile object. His hands started to shake and, embarrassingly, he felt his eyes beginning to tear up. 

He dropped the mirror, clumsily getting to his feet and looking back down at himself. His over-sized clothes threatened to fall, pooling around his ankles, and he tightened his grip on the cloak. He closed his eyes and took a couple of breaths, centering himself. Klein and Asuna stood as well, the latter finally being able to look at him.

“How old am I?” He asked after a moment, startling them. 

“Wha-?”

“My looks,” He interrupted. “How old do I look?”

Klein and Asuna glanced at each other before the man cleared his throat, and Kirito looked up at him, noticing the top of his head barely reached Asuna’s waist height. 

“I used to have a neighbor who had a kid, looked a bit like you. I think he was six or seven...” He said, and Kirito nodded gently before frowning. 

“I don't think that's the only thing that changed…” He muttered, and suddenly they looked concerned. Asuna kneeled in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“What is it? Are you ok?” She asked, and Kirito started to nod, but his lip started quivering, and before anyone could react, he had burst out sobbing. He ducked his head and curled into himself.

“I- I’m sorry!” He hiccuped between sobs, trying to calm himself. “I can't help it- I don't know what's wrong with me!” 

Asuna looked shocked, frozen into place, so Klein stepped forwards and pulled Kirito toward him, hugging the small child gently, rubbing his back and running a hand through his hair. Asuna stared at them wide-eyed, and Klein shrugged. 

“I used to babysit, back in the day.” He sighed, looking back down to Kirito, who had his face buried in Kleins shirt, whole body trembling with the effort of trying to stop embarrassing himself in front of his only friends. 

Asuna shook herself from her stupor. “Not only did that player affect his apparent age, it seems his personality and impulses have also regressed…” She mused, brows pulling together in thought. “Kirito?” She called, and it took a second before he uncovered his face to look up at her. “Are your memories affected in any way?” The boy paused for a moment, sniffling occasionally, before shaking his head, turning to face her but keeping a hand tangled in the cloth not covered by hard armor. 

“No,” He answered, rubbing an eye with a sleeve that covered his entire hand, a gesture that almost has Asuna swooning-

“I remember everything. My mind wasn't affected at all except for what we've seen so far-” He had been absently looking around, His eyes were drawn to his sword, lying on the ground a few feet away. Suddenly, he wasn't in a clearing, in SAO, he was home, looking up at the furious face of his grandfather, who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him back, throwing a wooden sword away and stalking towards him. He fell to the ground, hitting his head, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the door slightly ajar, Suguha’s tearful face watching but not approaching. The old man’s mouth moved, but he couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears. He tried to scramble away but his grandfather grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him under him, raising a clenched fist and bringing it down and he just wanted it to stop and it hurt please stop please I’ll do anything but please-

“Kirito!” His eyes flew open and he threw himself away from whoever was shaking him, fighting the hand that held tight to his arm, keeping him hostage, trapped, would hurt him-

“Kirito, please!”

At that he froze, panting. They never said ‘please’, never called him that…

“...Are you back?” Asuna’s voice was hesitant, and through the haze Kirito could hear her, feel her hands cupping his face.

“Asuna…” He said, and she gave a relieved sigh, bowing her head.

“Kirito, what the hell was that?” Klein asked, clearly stressed, but Kirito could only shake his head. He looked back at the sword, harmless on the ground, and immediately looked away. 

“I'm sorry,” He said, and Asuna smiled at him. 

“Don't apologize for something you can't control.” She said, Klein nodding in agreement. 

“We should get back,” he said, looking up at the sky. ‘It’ll be getting dark soon. We should teleport to the nearest town, find a place to stay.”

Asuna looked up sharply. “Klein,” She said regretfully. “I have to be back at HQ by midnight,” 

It took a moment to process, but the moment it did, Klein snatched her up and away from Kirito.

“Are you seriously suggesting I look after him by myself?!” He whispered loudly, and Kirito blocked out their argument, looking around the clearing. A small yellow flower caught his attention and he wobbled toward it, his huge boots tripping over the dragging clothes a couple of times. Once he finally reached it he bent down, watching it sway in the gentle breeze. He reached out and grabbed it by the stem, contemplating on picking it from the ground, but he let go. It would die if he broke it, crystalize just like everything else in the game, and he didn't want that to happen. 

He stared at it for a moment longer, but Asuna called his name and he turned his head, standing. 

Klein sighed, glaring at Asuna. “Looks like you're staying with me for a while, Kirito.”

Asuna stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. “I'm so sorry Kirito, but I have to go. I promise I’ll be back very soon, okay?” She kissed his cheek and looked at him expectantly. 

“You know I’m not really seven, right?” He asked, looking between the two. “You forget who you're talking to. I don't need you to look after me, I can take care of myself.”

“I think we all know that's not true,” Klein said. “Kirito, look at yourself. You're like, less than four feet tall. Short for even your age, I’m pretty sure. You're smart enough to realize when you need help.”

Kirito stared at him for a long moment before huffing and looking away. 

“Fine,” He conceded, and Asuna nodded, standing. 

“I guess this is goodbye then,” She said, pulling out a transportation crystal and smiling at the two before disappearing. 

Klein turned to Kirito and he pulled out two crystals, holding one out to the boy. 

“I have my own,” Kirito said, but Klein rolled his eyes.

“Just take it, Kirito. The faster we can find a place to crash the better.”

Within a minute they materialized in the center of a small, quaint-looking town. They stepped off the platform and Klein held his hand out to Kirito, who looked offended at the action. 

“I can walk on my own, my legs aren’t broken.” He complained, and Klein was surprisingly patient when he answered.

“I've come across a lot of sickos in this game, Kirito. There are people who’d take advantage of you in this form. Please just listen to me.” 

With a pout, the boy took Klein’s hand and stepped closer to him, and they began to walk, looking for the closest motel. 

As they passed through the darkening streets, Kirito noticed the looks they were getting, the whispers.

“Is that- is that a child?”

“What is someone so young doing here?”

“Could he be an NCP?”

“What the hell?”

Klein gripped his hand tighter, and Kirito pressed himself up against him, trying his best not to trip on his oversized clothing. 

“E-excuse me,” Someone called, and Klein turned, positioning himself in front of Kirito.

“Can I help you?” He answered, not unkindly, and the woman, middle-aged it seemed, smiled at him. 

“I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice your child,” Kirito peeked out from behind Klein’s leg and she looked at him, crouching to his height and smiling sweetly. 

“I have a son your age back home,” She said. Her eyes teared up a bit but she kept smiling. “I noticed that the clothes he's wearing are too big,” She told Klein as she stood.

“I-if you’d like, I have this hobby, not that it's good for anything here…” She chuckled humorlessly. “I make clothes, and, well, If you want some I’d be glad to let you have some. And you can even stay for dinner, my husband is at the house cooking right now.”

Klein looked down at Kirito. “I don't know…”

“Please consider it, mister.” She requested. “It may be selfish of me but… they look so much alike.” Her voice quivered at the end, and Klein contemplated for a moment before looking at her and nodding. 

“We wouldn't want to impose…” He started, and she shook her head, relieved and overjoyed.

“No, not at all! It's my pleasure.”

Klein nodded. “Alright, Mrs…”

“Call me Yua. and your names?”

“I'm Klein,” He introduced, then pulled Kirito out from behind him. “This is Kirito.”

She held out a hand to Kirito. “Hello, Kirito.” She greeted, and Kirito looked conflicted, looking up at Klein for a second before hesitantly taking her hand. She shook it once and laughed. 

“He's a sweetheart,” She cooed, and Klein laughed, earning himself a glare from the boy. 

They walked together for the next half-hour in relative silence, until Klein felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down at Kirito, who was panting lightly. 

“What is it?” He asked, slowing to a stop. Kirito paused, cheeks coloring slightly before he spoke. 

‘I- I can't-” He started, swallowing. “I can't walk anymore. I'm tired, Klein.” He muttered, ashamed. 

Klein opened his mouth to respond, but Yua interrupted them. 

“Oh, you poor thing.” She said. “Don't worry honey. Do you want to piggyback the rest of the way? It's not far now,”

Kirito’s eyes widened and he took a step back, but Klein held onto his hand, keeping him close.

“Kirito,” Klein said, and Kirito turned pleading eyes to him. “Please?”

“Klein…” Kirito started, but then his feet left the ground as the woman picked him up. He yelped in surprise as she flipped him onto her back and he scrambled, wrapping his limbs around her and holding on for dear life. 

“See? Nothing to worry about,” She said, and they resumed their walk. 

After a couple of minutes, the up and down movements had Kirito yawning, slowly melting into the woman’s back. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep, awoken only when Yua jostled him and put him down. He opened his eyes groggily, swaying on his feet. Klein took his hand again, pulling him toward him and letting the boy learn against him as Yua opened the door. 

“Haruto,” She called, letting them in. “We have company.”

The house was small but comfortable. It was one big living room with a couple of doors, presumable bedrooms near the back. She sat them on one of the couches, setting two glasses of water on the table in front of them. 

Klein thanked her and took a sip, handing the other glass to Kirito. Yua disappeared through one of the doors, coming out seconds later with a tall, muscular man behind her. 

“Yua, we talked about this,” He said. “You can't...just….” His eyes landed on Kirito, partially hidden behind Klein, who stood and bowed his head in greeting.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and in a flash the man had pushed past Klein and had Kirito by the shoulders, staring into his eyes. 

“What…” He murmured, but Klein had regained his balance and ripped him away from the boy, standing defensively in front of him.

‘Haruto!” Yua scolded, grabbing her husband’s arm. “Please, behave yourself.” 

“B-but, but Yua, how…” He gestured toward Kirito, who decided to ignore everybody and took another sip from his glass of water and flicking some at Klein’s face when he looked down at him. 

‘Payback,’ He mouthed, and Klein snorted, wiping the water from his face and taking the glass from him. 

“Behave, Kirito.” He warned. Kirito innocently looked away, yawning. 

Yua whispered to her husband for a second and he nodded, agreeing to whatever she was saying. They turned back to their guests.

“I apologize for my initial reaction,” He said. “It's just that- well, I was surprised. I'm sure you can understand.”

Klein nodded. “I know,” He said. Then, apologetically, “Your wife told us about your son. I'm really sorry,”

“Don't be,” Haruto answered kindly. “I know he's being taken care of.” He took his wife’s hand, looking her in the eye. “I know we’ll see him again.”

She smiled lovingly up at him before going back into the back room.

Haruto sat on the couch across the table and put his hands in his lap.

“So… Klein, is it?” He asked, and Klein nodded. The man looked at Kirito, who was trying his best not to drop unconscious on the spot. “How about you, young man? What's your name?”

Kirito looked up, to Klein, them back to him before answering. 

“Kazu-” He jerked, shaking his head minutely. “I-Imean, Kirito.”

Haruto didn't seem to notice the slip-up, but Klein looked down at him in concern.

“Nice to meet you, Kirito.” The man said, smiling warmly. “How old are you?”

Kirito froze, but at that moment Yua came out of the room with a pair of small pajamas in her hands. Klein stood and she handed them to him. 

“I hope they fit, he seems a bit... small... for his age.” She said, clasping her hands together. “You can get him changed in the back room over there while we set up dinner.” She pointed to the other door, nodding.

“ I Uh, Yua, surely you don't mean for us to spend the night? It’d be too much trouble for you and I really-”

“It's no trouble Klein, I told you it’s our pleasure. You don't have a place to stay right? It's dark out and we’d love to have you stay as long as you need, right Honey?” She smiled, and Haruto nodded in agreement. 

Klein looked down at the clothes, then to Kirito.

“I don't know how to thank you,” He said, and Yua looked to Kirito, who was pulling the black cloak around himself like a blanket. 

“The company is thanks enough,” She said.

Klein led Kirito to the other room and closed the door behind them, sighing. 

“...If you think I’m letting you change my clothes you're dead wrong.” Kirito said, making Klein laugh. He threw the clothes at the boy and turned around, throwing himself onto the bed and closing his eyes.

“...Hey, Kirito?” He called.

“Yeah?”

“Haruto asked your name and you were about to say something, you slipped up.” 

“...” the sound of ruffling clothes paused a second before picking back up. A few more seconds and Klein waited until he felt the mattress dip before opening his eyes and looking at Kirito. 

The pajamas were simple, a grey long-sleeved shirt and kid-sized sweatpants a few shades lighter.

Kirito wrung his hands together silently, and Klein sat up, scooting closer to him.

“Hey, what's wrong?” He asked, and Kirito turned his head away. 

“It could be nothing, but…” He hesitated, gathering his thoughts. “I think I’m forgetting.”

Klein blinked, shocked at the confession. “Wha- I mean, how?”

“He asked my name, and for a second I just… blanked out.” He fidgeted, his shoulders hitching up to his ears. “In the- the real world, my name is… K-Ka-” He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. “Kazuto, Kirigaya. When he asked I almost told him my real name and I felt like I was an actual six-year-old.”

They were both silent, and hesitantly, Kirito looked up at him. 

“...Klein?” He asked, and Klein turned to him. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’ll be stuck like this indefinitely? Turn into a kid again?”

Klein was silent for a moment, then put a hand around the boy's shoulders.

“No, bud, I don't think so.” He said, looking down at those wide, scared eyes. “We’ll get you back in no time, you'll see.”

A knock at the door startled them, and Yua’s face peeked inside. 

“Everything ok in here?” She asked, entering fully when she saw Kirito dressed in the new clothes. She walked up to them, scanning the shirt and pants, lifting his arms and dropping them to see the fit. 

“They're a little big…” She muttered to herself. “Oh well, they'll do for now. Dinner is served, if you two are hungry.”

“Starving,” Klein smiled, and they made their way back to the living room. The table was now covered with plates, a large dish filled with soup, some cut-up vegetables and bread on the side. 

They all sat down, Kirito and Klein on one side, the couple on the other. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sound being the clink of utensils, the chewing of food.

Kirito stood, in all of his three-and-a-half-foot pajama-clad glory. “May I be excused?” He asked, and Yua smiled at him. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” She said, then nodded toward the room. “You and your friend here can sleep in that room, you should get some rest.”

He thanked them shyly, walking into the room and shutting it gently. He looked around, shut off the lights and climbed onto the bed. Sitting down, he looked up at the moonlight shining through the lone window. He noticed the windowsill was large, so he clambered down from the mattress and pulled a chair under it, climbing up and sitting on the edge. He made himself comfortable, leaning his head on the cool pane. The moon was shining above buildings and trees, and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep, body going lax and breath evening out.

…

It wasn't until hours later that Klein came into the room, saying goodnight to the couple who had interrogated him on Kirito. He didn't tell them the truth, but he convinced himself it was the right thing to do. Until they knew more about the boy's situation, they should keep it under wraps. 

“Kirito,” He called quietly when he didn't see him in bed, and he scanned the room, growing panicked. The movement brought his attention to the window and he sighed in relief, which soon becomes confusion. In the moonlight, he could see Kirito curled into a ball, thumb in his mouth, muttering words and flinching in his sleep.

´I thought kids stopped sucking their thumbs by age 4, at most.’ He mused, walking up to the boy.

As gently as he could, he wiggled his arms under the tiny body until he could pick him up, careful of waking him. He cradled the small boy to his chest, watching him nibble on the single-digit and mutter in his sleep. Maybe he was just dreaming?

Klein carried him to the bed, setting him down softly and pulling up up the covers, tucking them around Kirito’s shoulders. 

The boy's brow crinkled and he flinched, and Klein could make out the quiet please of ‘please stop,’ ‘no,’ ‘you're hurting me,’ and ‘I'm sorry.’

Should he wake him? From what Klein was hearing, this didn't seem like your average 6-year-olds (or 15, for that matter) dream.

“Kirito,” He whispered urgently, shaking his shoulder gently. A tear slid down Kirito’s cheek, and Klein’s shaking became more insistent. “Kirito, wake up-”

Kirito shot up with a shout, almost butting heads with Klein. His tearful eyes focused on the man after a second, and for a scary second Klein saw no recognition.

“...K-Klein?” The boy whimpered, and Klein nodded, opening his arms and climbing onto the mattress. Kirito darted forward, trying to get as close to the man as possible as silent tears dripped down his face.

Klein held him close, staring at the wall as time passed and Kirito’s breaths evened out once more. Only then did he let sleep take him, sure that Kirito was safe in his arms.


End file.
